Wild Heart
by warri0r
Summary: JBL's daughter appears backstage, and reunites with Roman Reigns. JBL has his issues with Roman, and attempts to get the both of them to stay away from each other, refusing to stop at any lengths to make sure it happens. Come Christmas break, where JBL can't keep an eye on them, things change. Some temporary, others permanently.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm excited!" JBL spoke from ringside. "I'm really, really excited." He put his fists on the commentary table, and began to tap on it.

"Why?" Jerry 'The King' Lawler asked, confused. "I don't think Wall Street is anywhere near by.." JBL shot him a look.

"This is better than Wall Street King!" JBL stood up when he heard a remix of his theme song come through the speakers. "My beautiful daughter Mia is debuting!"

"She doesn't look dressed to compete.." King spoke about the brunette that was dressed in a strapless black dress, with sparkly black pumps. She smiled as she walked to the ring.

"WWE Universe," JBL spoke into the microphone. "Mia Layfield!" Mia smiled down at her father and waved at him. He waved back, very enthusiastically. Brie Bella ran down to the ring to her theme song, and looked her up and down, ready for a fight.

"Oh, yeah, Brie, sorry, but as I am a Layfield, I really don't feel like beating you tonight… so I'm not." Mia tilted her head and smiled. "Instead I hired someone to do it for me." She turned to face the ramp as AJ Lee's theme song went off. Out ran AJ Lee, title in hand. After the heat between Brie and AJ as of late, Mia walked over to the commentary, and sat herself down next to her father – for safety. He gave her a headset – and smiled a proud smile.

"Hi Daddy," She smiled as she looked at him, before looking on at the match that was taking place. "Hi King."

"What about me?" Michael Cole piped up looking at her. "Aren't I important?"

"Not really, no." She looked at him, almost pitifully. "I've seen you wrestle, it's tragic."

JBL and King laughed loudly. "Why isn't she replacing Michael Cole?"

"I should huh?" She laughed as she watched Brie glare at her. She smiled and blew a kiss. "I think that would cause a distraction for some of the superstars."

"Show them what they can't have," JBL laughed. "No. I despise of every single one of these men! NONE are good enough for my Mia!" As he said that, Brie picked up the win on a quick roll up. AJ rolled out of the ring, snatched her title from who was holding it. AJ waited for Mia, who was saying goodbye to her father,. The two walked around the ring to get to the ramp. Brie was yelling in the ring.

"I want YOU!" Brie yelled as AJ and Mia walked back up the ramp. They both waved at Brie who was all alone in the ring.

"She wishes," Mia laughed with AJ as they walked through the curtain. The two sat down in catering, eating sandwiches. They were both sitting on Instagram, laughing at the people they follow. "Urgh, that sandwich was good."

"I know, right! So good." AJ smiled and the two posed for an Instagram 'selfie'. Within minutes, people on AJ's Instagram were already liking it. Mia stood up and stretched her arms, smiling.

"I can't believe you're on a hundred and…fifty two likes already!" Aj shrugged. "I'm gonna go get changed." AJ stood up along with her, smile on her face.

"I'll come, I need to put some spray shit on, I smell!" She offered her arm pit for Mia to smell, to which got her a dirty look. "Or not, that's cool," AJ laughed as they walked back. "So how'd you score this gig?"

"In the blood, babes." Mia spoke mockingly. "I had to get here on my own though – they're just doing the JBL thing as a storyline I think," She shrugged, before walking into the shower area. AJ received a text, to which moments later Mia walked back in. AJ looked up to see her lacing up her sneakers.

"Do you get sick of the heels?" AJ asked, as she studied how casual but feminine she looked before.

"I don't really even notice half the time – adjusted I guess." She laughed as she fixed her hair.

"I've gotta go meet some friends, did you wanna come?" AJ asked, as she stood up. Mia nodded, and walked out with her. The two walked near the 'industrial' area of the arena. Mia was quite confused.

"Where are we?" Mia asked as she looked around the darkness. "It's freaky."

"That's the point," A deep, husky voice spoke from behind her. Mia stood still. She knew the scent, and the voice.

"I know that voice." Mia spoke gently, deep in thought. "Mr Roman Reigns."

"Ms Amelia Layfield." The voice spoke. She turned around to see the 6'3 man. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around the muscular man. AJ stood there, confused.

"You two know each other? I thought that your name was Mia?" AJ spoke slowly, and very confused.

"Of course I know him," Mia laughed. "I trained with him back at NXT. I used to win, all the time. And I go by Mia – only this idiot uses Amelia."

Roman scoffed. "I let you, remember? I call you Amelia, because it sounds pretty!" She hit him in the arm, to which he pouted. "Ow!"

"OK, enough. AJ, why did you bring her?" Another voice spoke.

"Dean, be nice." A screechy voice spoke.

"Dean, Seth. Just because she's with AJ, doesn't mean she's going to blab all the secrets of The Shield." Roman spoke, as he put Mia in a playful headlock. "She's still kept one of mine, I hope?" She squirmed.

"If you don't let go, I'll tell them about your…_accident_" Roman immediately released the headlock, to which at that moment, AJ realised that Layfield would be a very good partner to have. Almost better than Tamina. Mia turned around and smirked in his face. "I win. Again."

"You're lucky.." Roman crossed his arms, pouting. "You're a girl."

"I'm a woman, bitch." Roman shook his head, laughing. Dean made a coughing noise, to which the two turned and looked at him.

"Are you two done?" Dean, spoke angrily. "We need a plan to deal with Punk. After Reigns speared me, and screwed up at TLC…"

"Hey, that wasn't entirely my fault. My eye was screwed." Roman tried to defend himself, but failed. Dean ignored him, where as Mia patted his muscular shoulder. He looked at her, and she had a big grin on her face, and she was trying to contain her laughter.

The three men continued to talk about strategy, as the two girls stood and listened. Roman leant on Mia – he had to lean very far. Mia began to plait the hair of Roman that fell in front of her. AJ tried to contain a giggle as she watched the excitement on Mia's face as she was plaiting it. Roman seemed to either not care, or not even realise.

The 'meeting' wrapped up moments later. "Nice braids," Dean raised an eyebrow as he walked past the two. Roman looked at Mia who had the look of a five year old on her face – a big, childish grin. He realised that she'd plaited his hair – well, the parts that she could reach.

"Amelia!" Roman groaned. "I'm gonna have curly hair now!"

Mia smiled. "I can straighten it? We can have a girly sleepover!" Roman lowered his head and shook it, before wrapping a large arm around Mia's shoulders, and followed Dean and Seth. Mia turned and saw AJ standing there, alone. "Come, AJ." She smiled. AJ looked up, and began to skip to catch up to the group.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me were coming to WWE?" Roman asked Mia as the two were walking through the arena with their suitcases by themselves. "I thought you would have told me."

"I would have, had we been talking." Mia spoke gently as she stopped to tie her laces. "it's not too permanent anyway.. It's only for a year at most."

"Why weren't we talking anyway? One day was fine, then all of a sudden we weren't." Roman asked as Mia stood up.

"Oh. She didn't tell you. Hah. Spineless." Mia shook her head while a small chuckle left her lips. Roman looked at her confused. She pulled a face. "Ivy _simply_ told me not to talk to you anymore."

"Why would Ivy even do something like that?" Roman asked, as he continued to walk. "I know she didn't like you, but I don't see wh-"

"She knew how I felt about you, and she didn't like the competition that she thought she had. I knew how you felt about her, and after what she said, I decided to pull myself away before she put her foot in it." She shook her head as she quickly pulled out her phone. "I've gotta go, I need to meet dad." She put her phone away. "I'll talk to you later." She kissed his cheek softly and quickly, before walking swiftly away.

Roman stood there, moments after Mia had left. Ivy was an ex-girlfriend, who managed to ruin any good relationships he had in his life.

_"Ro, I need you to help me out." Mia smiled as she approached the tall, muscular man. "You can say no if you want.." _

_"Would anyone dare say no to Amelia Jayde Layfield?" Roman Reigns laughed as he stood up. "What's up?"_

_"Come with me while I get a tattoo?" Mia asked as the two stood around the gym. _

_"Well, fancy that, I'm going to get one soon as well." Roman smiled, as he looked at the short woman. "I can probably convince my mate to get yours done as well… tomorrow?" _

_Mia looked at him. "Seriously?" Roman nodded. _

_"Just say yes, and I'll get you booked in." Mia let out a squeal. Roman laughed. "I'll take that as a yes then." He made a few calls, before returning back to Mia. "Tomorrow morning. I'll pick you up." _

_"I'm so excited," Mia smiled as she clapped her hands like a seal. "I'll see you tomorrow." She hugged him. "Thanks, Ro." _

_"Any time, Mia." Mia ran off with a skip in her step to catch up with some of the girls. She turned around and waved. Roman knew that she was something different. So did Ivy, who was watching the entire thing. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you wrestling tonight?" AJ asked Mia as the two walked into the arena. AJ took a sip of her Red Bull as she looked at her.

"I don't know." Mia shrugged as the two looked at the board for the women's locker room. "Wouldn't surprise me if I wasn't." Mia laughed as the two went left. "Gotta give the Total Divas airtime, right?"

AJ nodded in agreement. "I think so." The two looked at the TV plan. AJ was wrestling – solo against Natalya. "Again?" AJ groaned.

"You'll do well, you always do. Even if you are a nutcase." Mia wrapped an arm around AJ, who in turn wrapped hers around Mia. They walked into the locker room, and both got prepared for a fight – even if Mia wasn't scheduled.

* * *

"AJ, where's Mia?" Roman asked, as he ran his hands through his hair. "AJ, this is important."

AJ smiled, a sick smile, while she twisted her hair. She tilted her head and pouted a little. "Is it life or death?" She played stupid, which she did so well.

"Just freaking tell me." Roman obviously was already angry, and AJ wasn't helping the matter. He didn't have time for AJ, he never had. There was something about her that was just... off.

"Hmmm, no." She smiled as she skipped off to the ring for her match with her belt around her waist, leaving Roman ready to knock someone out. Roman knocked on the door of JBL's dressing room.

JBL appeared, but had no interest in talking to him. "I'm not going to tell you where she is." With that, he turned and slammed the door in Roman's face. Minutes later, he heard a voice yelling out his name. He turned, hoping it wasn't another stage hand.

"Roman!" Mia yelled at him as he turned around. If she was running any faster, she'd have speared him. The thought of spearing Roman Reigns made her laugh to herself.

"Mia, where have you been?" Roman asked as she reached him.

"Sorry, I've been speaking to someone important." She smiled a perfect smile, before it faded away. "What's up? I've heard you were running around looking for me."

"I…._we_ need to talk." Roman spoke in a soft tone, before he pursed his lips together.

"We do?" Mia raised an eyebrow. "Uh, okay.." Roman wrapped his arm around her, and the two walked to the closed off outdoor area. "What's so important that you need to talk to me out here?"

"What did Ivy say to you exactly?" He licked his lips as he looked at Mia. Mia let out a sigh.

"She told me that she knew how I felt about you, and that if I didn't back off she'd make you choose. I didn't want-" Mia was cut off by Roman's husky voice.

"I'd have chosen you, Mi." Mia looked up at him, and shook her head.

"Ro, you wouldn't have, and we both know it." Mia looked away. "I've gotta go-"

"Go where, Mi? You're not scheduled for a match, you're not scheduled for commentary." Roman looked at how anxious she'd instantly become. He exhaled loudly and deeply while running his hands through his hair.

"I've… just… gotta go.." She turned to open the door, when Roman grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back – which happened to be into him. She wrapped her arms around him, and he wrapped his around her short frame. Her guard immediately vanished. There was something about being so close to him that made them disappear.

"I'm pretty sure you're gonna be called soon," Mia spoke into his vest, not wanting to ruin the moment. "Although, I am enjoying this.."

"I'm enjoying it too." Roman mumbled into her strawberry scented hair. He kissed her head, before the two parted, and walked inside.

AJ came skipping back to the women's locker room to see Mia sitting on one of the seats with her head in her hands. "What's up?"

Mia lifted her head, hoping that her face still wasn't red. "Just a bit tired."

"I can tell you you're lying, and your dad is on his way back here to find you, so I'd find a better story." She shrugged as she walked off to go have a shower.

"Amelia Jayde." JBL knocked on the door. Mia stood up and took a deep breath in.

"Yes?" She asked, as she opened the door for him.

"We need to talk. Privately." Mia nodded, but really wanted to groan. JBL turned to walk, and Mia was expected to follow. To which she did, because she very rarely said no to JBL.

"What's going on with you and Roman?" JBL asked as they sat down in the catering area which was empty. "I need to know."

"Nothing, that I'm aware of." She shrugged. It was a lie. Sort of. "Why?"

"I want you to be straight up with me." JBL let out a sigh. "He isn't someone you want to be hanging around, Mia. He's bad news, along with the crowd he works with." JBL looked at Mia.

"He-"

"Don't defend him. He isn't worth defending, let alone being with. So you need to figure out how you're going to cut him out of your life, because he's only going to drag you down."

JBL got up, and walked away. Mia sat there on her phone, responding to a few text messages. When she looked up, she saw a tall man sit in front of her. She looked around, and there were people all around. She'd actually zoned out for a while.

"What's wrong Mi?" Roman asked softly. He had sweat dripping down his face and his hair was still wet.

"Everything, Ro." She looked down at the table. "He doesn't want me to be around you."

Roman instantly knew exactly who she was on about. "What do you mean?"

"He thinks you're a bad influence on me – and that I'm pretty sure he was trying to work out what's going on between us to try and set up an 'me or him' sort of decision.."

"What do you want to do?" Roman looked at her. "You know what, don't worry."

Mia looked up at him, like she was ready to cry. Roman sat next to her, and wrapped an arm around her. He was sweaty, smelt like BO mixed with cologne. "What would happen, say, he happened to see us holding hands, or just sitting like this?"

Mia raised an eyebrow at him, and he tilted his head slightly. Mia looked up in the direction he was tilting, and saw JBL standing there, fuming.

"I think the best thing to say is… crap." Roman nodded. Mia breathed in before getting up and walking away, leaving Roman to deal with the Devil.

"What is your problem?" Roman asked, as JBL walked over and stood hunched over on the table. "Seriously."

"I don't want you being with Mia, simply." JBL stated, looking at him. "Your bad news, as is Dean and Seth-"

"Have you sat down and spoken to us?" Roman asked, raising his voice. "Have you had a decent conversation with any of us outside of the business?"

JBL shook his head. "I don't want to. I just want you to stay away from Mia."

"I'm not going to, JBL. You can tell me that you want me to, but honestly, I'm not going to." Roman stated. "I love her, and I have since I met her. I'm not going to let her go again because you don't apparently like my character on TV." Roman got up, and walked away.

JBL punched the table, let out a few curse words, before storming away.

* * *

"Why are we getting breakfast?" Mia asked, as the two walked into the small café in the town they were doing a house show in. Roman pulled his sunnies over his head, just as Mia did. Roman smiled.

"I just wanted… to go out for breakfast with you." He smiled a toothy grin as he sat across from her. She rolled her eyes. He had his hand on the table, and Mia noticed. She slowly slipped her hand into his. He was rubbing her hand softly as the two talked.

"That's the reason, huh?" She laughed as she drank her soda. "Because you want to go for breakfast?"

Roman smiled a secretive smile, and nodded. "Well... yeah."

"You're weirrrrd." She laughed at him as his 'Big Breakfast' and Mia's fruit salad arrived.

"I spoke to your father once you left yesterday." Roman spoke gently as he took a stab at a piece of bacon. "Safe to say, uh, he wasn't too happy."

"Is he ever?" Mia laughed. "But yeah, I know. I heard the entire conversation." She smiled. Mia didn't mention the fact that he said that he loved her - she wanted him to tell her on his own terms, not as a result of eavesdropping. "Has he really not ever had a conversation with you?"

"I don't think so." Roman shrugged. "I know he's spoken to Dean before on commentary, and I think Dean gave him a lot of attitude, which is probably why he has no intention to try with the rest of us."

"Urgh, typical Dean." Mia shook her head as she popped a grape in her mouth. "I'll talk to Dad next time I see him."

"Sounds like that's going to be interesting.." Roman laughed as the two finished off their meals. They paid and left with time to go walking around before Roman needed to meet up with Dean and Seth for a fan signing.


End file.
